phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nerds of a Feather
Django Okay, I already watched this episode like 3 TIMES and I NEVER saw Django. If you have proof, take a picture and post it here! i am harry potter 21:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :This might be it --'MooMoo' {talk} 22:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think so too. Django is credited as singing the song the picture is from, and the kid in the picture is moving his lips (most likely singing), thus he could be Django.PhineasxIsabella4EVA 22:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) DEFIANTLY Django, how come i never noticed?--Eduardog3000 00:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) To me, that doesn't look much like Django. Django's hair style is different, and his face and body shape are much diffent. Look at the picture here: They don't look that alike. i am harry potter 02:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Same here. The upper picture looks like a muscluar kid, looking at the arms. (Then again, Isabella doesn't look like she has much muscle, yet she can lift a very heavy book with no problem). Isabella and Lego Liker 04:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually it really does look like him. The hairstyle does look the same, he's just wearing a helmet. And the muscle? The costume is suppose to make it look that way. -'MooMoo' {talk} 04:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't look like Django to me. :It could be a look-alike. Ugh, this would be so much easier if Django had a gallery -.- (he doesn't, does he?) -'MooMoo' {talk} 04:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, no! No gallery of him for Django. We need to make one pronto to figure out this problem-it is him or is it a lookalike?Isabella and Lego Liker 04:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : I highly doubt it's Django. Look at his nose. On the mystery kid, it's more pointy, and on Django, it's rounder. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Possibly doubtful:One is a at angle, the oth one isalmost to the camera. Isabella and Lego Liker Come on guys. Maybe we can find some compromise. I mean, what if that is Django's brother that we don"t know about? I mean, if they look that similar, they could possibly be related. Iloveferb34 04:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Category:Django Brown images He has a very small gallery... -'MooMoo' {talk} 04:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least he has a gallery, unlike most characters. Iloveferb34 06:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I was sure that was Django, but after seeing the comparison, they DO have different noses and hair style... though hair style CAN change... Pridak00 20:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It is Django. The only reason his hair style is different is because he's wearing a helmet. The only reason he looks muscular is because he's wearing armour. DUH!!!! VK149 20:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Can someone leave the Spoilers template on this page? It is needed because most people haven't seen the episode already, even people who live in the United States. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Also it is being removed because it has already aired in the United States, but people may not have Disney XD, and may not want to know the information from the episode until it airs in Disney Channel US. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I only remove the spoiler tag since it already shown in the US now, and some others that failed to watch it they'll just watch in youtube and/or watch the re-air in Disney XD or Channel in their respective schedule. Background Information The entry:"Roger sees Perry and knows him by name by unknown reasons." is not appropriate here. It is not an error either, since the event described happens during a ficticious TV show being described by Dr D. I vote to remove. Aren't you a little old to be a Phineas and Ferb fan? No. No, I'm not. 16:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Info removed I put in information that the scene where doof's show gets accepted but he turns down the acceptance because the producer wanted one tiny change, the exact same scene happened in Family Guy almost word for word basically, the fact Seth McFarlane did the guys voice had to be more than a coincidence. I mentioned that but it was taken down. (Saying that it was already mentioned in "Production information" yet I went to the production information section and nothing of the sort was mentioned there) I understand if people might be a little "touchy" about family guy references being on a DIsney show wiki. But 1: My reference mentioned nothing adult or dirty... 2: If my info was taken down solely because it mentioned a scene from Family Guy (Despite see 1) that is being biased and unfair. 16:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Moogleknight24 :It is incredibly common for producers to demand changes to a creator's idea- in fact, the suggestion that Perry be given a girlfriend was one actually given by Disney to Dan and Swampy. Even with MacFarlane's involvement, it's unlikely it's a direct reference to Family Guy- it may be more of an inside joke combined with a parody of the common demand of changes in the entertainment industry. Yer pal, Mobo85 16:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC)